


love times three

by chanbaeknchill



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, and jooheon just had to be there because i sold my soul to Jookyun lol, i watched that video of Changkyun removing Minhyuk's makeup and I just? died a little ??, this story contains silly interactions and cheesiness and nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaeknchill/pseuds/chanbaeknchill
Summary: just three sweethearts loving each other and going to bed.





	love times three

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a mess and it's showing.  
for Flo since they initially started this whole adding Minhyuk to Jookyun thing <3

“Are you done?”  
“Come on, hold still.” Changkyun almost whispered, his voice a little raspy as he dragged the makeup wipe across dirty skin, inspecting it in the dim light, determined to clean Minhyuk’s face thoroughly. It was already late and the latter was too tired to wash his face, but Changkyun was a skin care freak and couldn’t watch the other go to bed with his makeup still on.  
“Your skin needs to breathe, Minhyuk. We don’t want you to moan about pimples when it can be prevented.” Changkyun smiled at Minhyuk who was lying on his back next to him and grumbled cutely. “Yeah, yeah.” He grimaced as Changkyun wiped his lips just when his mouth was still slightly open. “Ew, why would you do that.”  
“Shut your cute mouth then.” Changkyun said, his thumb and index finger grabbing Minhyuk’s lips, pressing them shut before he continued to wipe the lip tint off Minhyuk’s lips. It was the last thing to be done before Changkyun would show mercy on his whiny boyfriend and he was happy about it, too. Not only because the other was a little pain in the ass, but also because he wanted to cuddle close to him and sleep.  
“Done.” Changkyun announced, grinning and carelessly tossing the dirty makeup wipe on the floor, looking down at Minhyuk who was looking back at him with soft eyes. “Look at that gorgeous face.”  
“Thank you.” Minhyuk murmured, a tired smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he raised his arms, reaching out for the other’s face. Minhyuk touched the soft and rosy cheeks he loved to kiss and caress with his fingertips before he cupped them, pulling Changkyun’s face closer to his own with sparkling eyes. He was so in love.  
They melted into a sweet and innocent connection of lips at first before both grew courage to deepen the kiss. Nothing wild, nothing lustful, just slow movements of lips of lovers who were a little lazy, but never too tired to show each other just how much they meant to one another.  
“I love you.” Minhyuk breathed against Changkyun’s lips once they broke the kiss, causing the addressed one’s heart to jump in joy. “I love you too, Minhyuk.” Changkyun replied huskily before stealing yet another kiss from the other who was giggling and moving his hands in order to ruffle Changkyun’s hair. All of this was fairly new and they hoped their relationship would never lose its spark. They spent their days just laughing and enjoying each other’s presence and the best part of it? Once they came home there would be someone waiting for them. Someone they loved just as much as each other.  
  
“What are you guys doing out here? All I could hear was whining.” Jooheon spoke as he stepped out of the bathroom on his way to the bedroom where the other two were resting on the bed. With his hair still damp from showering and a towel wrapped around his hips, he walked in to see the two lying next to each other in bed, Minhyuk lovingly caressing Changkyun’s face and hair as a thank you. Jooheon could have sworn his heart melted right then and there and it wouldn’t have been the first time either. He couldn't believe how absolutely adorable the two were with each other. Once all of this started and the three developed feelings for each other, but couldn’t quite handle the fact that they were slowly but surely ending up in a polyamorous relationship, Minhyuk and Changkyun used to despise each other. Hell, the thought of them having to share Jooheon was killing them inside, but now? Oh, how much they adored one another. It was magical, it was wonderful and Jooheon felt like the happiest man alive.  
“Minhyuk was a whiny bitch, what’s new?” Changkyun told Jooheon who was now slipping into a pair of boxers at the end of the bed, the sound of a gentle slap suddenly echoing in the room. “Why are you always so mean to me.” Minhyuk pouted, Changkyun’s eyes fluttering open, his cheek burning a bit despite the fact that Minhyuk was careful not to hit him too hard. Jooheon chuckled as Changkyun placed his lips on Minhyuk’s once again. “You’re an idiot, Minhyuk and I love it. Let me breathe, it was a joke.”  
“You are both idiots.” Jooheon stated as he approached the bed, plopping down behind Minhyuk to watch the two up close. “Fair enough.” Changkyun shrugged, accepting his old, but once again newly gained title, closing his eyes afterwards, at peace with the situation. “What have you two done today? You look rough.” Jooheon laughed breathily, his left hand moving to Minhyuk’s waist to stroke it affectionately. “We were at the mall, that’s pretty much it.”  
“Minhyuk dragged me into every store. I’m so done with him. Never again.” Changkyun mumbled, a heavy sigh passing through his lips as he was done speaking. He was so ready for sleep. “Shut up! You found some really nice things because of me being oh so annoying.” Minhyuk snarled playfully, pinching Changkyun’s nose, but the latter wasn’t amused in his dazed state of mind and so he moved his leg to kick Minhyuk’s. “Ow!”  
“Oh my god, what is wrong with you two? Stop harassing each other.” Jooheon shook his head at the childish behaviour of his boyfriends. Sometimes these two were just too much.  
“It was nice. I had lots of fun.” Changkyun opened his eyes again to look at the two in front of him. “I mean it.” He added and Minhyuk’s expression softened.  
“I wish I could have gone with you two.” Jooheon sighed, his hand now moving over to Changkyun to let his fingers graze his temple. “Next time.” Minhyuk beamed him a smile with his head turned towards Jooheon far as possible, catching a glimpse of the latter’s charming, dimpled smile from the corner of his eyes.  
“Once my work schedule changes. I’m talking to my manager as soon as possible. I’m really not happy with it now. I miss spending time with you all Saturday. Instead, I have to come home and drown in jealousy over your fun times.” It was very obvious that Jooheon wasn’t too serious and the way he worded this was pretty overdramatic, but Changkyun and Minhyuk were still aware of the fact that it wasn't a lie. They missed him, too.  
  
“Let’s cuddle then.” Changkyun suggested sleepily, causing a smile to appear on the other two’s faces immediately. What a cutie... and he was drooling.  
“You need to get under the blanket first.” Minhyuk pointed out to what Changkyun simply growled. “Mhh nooo.”  
“Mhh yessss.” Minhyuk replied teasingly, already starting to push and pull Changkyun to wrestle the blanket out from under him.  
“I’m gonna turn off the lights.” Jooheon said and got up from the bed again, leaving Minhyuk struggling with getting Changkyun under the blanket, but it did seem to work quite well. Happily, Changkyun was pretty cooperative this time.  
“You won’t have to work tomorrow, right?” Changkyun asked as he turned around to look at Jooheon who just walked out the room to turn off all the lights and to get something to drink.  
“Nope.” Jooheon yelled from the hallway on his way back. “Yay..” Changkyun exclaimed sleepily, now turned on his right side and stretching his arms out towards the returning Jooheon. A smile bloomed on the latter’s face as he walked up to him and placed the glass of water on the nightstand, ready to fall in Changkyun’s inviting arms. For a brief moment Jooheon felt guilty for neglecting Minhyuk who was resting on the other side of Changkyun, but after glancing over to him and seeing how content he looked with what was happening, Jooheon decided to finally turn off the light on the nightstand and to dive into bed.  
  
The sheets were rustling and little sounds escaping their mouths as they all got comfortable in bed together. Changkyun in the middle, body turned towards Jooheon’s, snuggled up against his chest while Minhyuk was spooning him with one of his arms awkwardly serving as some sort of pillow for Changkyun and the other one meeting Jooheon’s on Changkyun’s hip. It was a quite uncomfortable position to stay in for a whole night, but for the purpose of exchanging touches and sweet whispers it was absolutely perfect. They would end up parting and sleeping in all kinds of positions imaginable anyway once they fell asleep, so Minhyuk wouldn’t have to worry about losing an arm overnight.  
“I love you two.” Minhyuk spoke softly into the silence of the room, his stomach tingling, hand squeezing Jooheon’s. “I love you, too. Both of you.” Jooheon smiled and squeezed back Minhyuk’s soft hand. Then silence followed until Minhyuk’s and Jooheon’s soft laughter broke it. Changkyun was already fast asleep. “I bet he loves us, too.” Jooheon whispered carefully, not wanting to wake up the peacefully sleeping angel whose breath was warming the skin at his chest. “I know for a fact that he does.” Minhyuk told Jooheon, his eyes desperately searching for the image of Changkyun cuddled up against Jooheon in the dark. “A lot.” He added after a short pause, his head moving forward, lips meeting hair.  
And like that another chaotic and yet so fulfilling day in the lives of the three boyfriends ended; a smile blooming on Jooheon’s and Minhyuk’s face shortly before drifting off to sleep. All of this was so beautiful, so pure and they couldn’t wish for more. This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah this is nothing special, but I hope you enjoyed reading it :) if you did please let me know <3  
Have a good day!


End file.
